We can Work it out
by SweetAyu
Summary: Fate has a twisted way of playing with one's destiny. Sesshomaru and Rin's lives are about to change completely. Switching souls, love confessions, and family drama are abound to occur. AU SR
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here._

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, here is my latest new story. I really hope you'll enjoy reading this. My prologues are often short, so the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy reading!

* * *

+~we can Work it Out~+

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

Sesshomaru pulled away from the enticing mouth that urged to deepen the kiss, they were sharing. Sesshomaru's gaze was that of revolt as he had found the kiss unpleasant and disturbing. He put distance between him and the woman standing there. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"What's wrong? You used to like my kisses, before?" Kagura asked, cautiously. She stared at him in observation. She had just returned from her trip to France and had stopped by her boyfriend's house, before going to her own home. She had really wanted to spend the evening with him in his bed, if possible. She hadn't expected this reaction from him.

"D-did you turn gay or something?" Kagura blurted out in haste. _'Did he find someone better than me?_

His amber eyes were focused on the woman's red luscious lip. He tossed his hair strands to the side and turned his focus on the landscape behind her.

"Why are you...? We haven't made love since I left for my trip. Surely, you must have missed me. Is my kiss not good enough, anymore?" Kagura complained.

Kagura was standing firmly in front of Sesshomaru. She was wearing a low cut shirt that showed enough cleavage to tempt a man's hidden desire. Her skirt was also very short and she wore heels to accentuate her long slim legs.

Kagura noticed that he was ignoring her. She huffed in anger, before pointing a finger at him, "What the hell is actually the problem with you?"

"Nothing is wrong. I've been thinking, and I think we should stop seeing each other. I've gotten bored with you." Sesshomaru said in a soft, indifferent tone.

"W… What!" Kagura spluttered.

"You heard me," Sesshomaru said. He turned to glare at Kagura. _Kagura, I am not who you think I am. If you only knew how jealous you make me feel. She has such a beautiful body, nothing compared to mine._

Kagura glared back, before stating bluntly," Fine."

_'He's probably just jesting with me. He probably had a bad day at work, today. He'll come looking for me, eventually. It's best that I leave for now._

Kagura picked up her black purse from the bench and walked off. The sound of heels walking away reached his ears. Sesshomaru released a sigh, before his emotionless expression softened. "Ah, it's so hard to be so cold and indifferent. How does he do it, I wonder," he mumbled softly to himself.

Sesshomaru brought up his legs on the bench and leaned his head against his knees. He sighed, before closing his eyes and enjoyed the noises of nature.

The serene atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of his cell-phone going off. Sesshomaru took out the phone from his pant pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, before he answered the phone.

"Speak,"

"Hello, old man!" Inuyasha greeted in amusement.

"…" Sesshomaru almost spluttered at the name calling.

"So, I'm just calling to inform you that father has decided to give you a second chance. He's going to let you make that speech at the ball, after all. "

"Inuyasha, I don't think that is a good idea." Sesshomaru answered as fear reared its way. He was afraid of public speaking. _'This is not my thing. I'm going to screw up so bad. He'll never forgive me.'_

"Che, you know Sesshomaru, you've been acting strange. If you want to back out, then talk to father, but you'll need a really good explanation. Look my mother is here and I also have things to do. I'll call again to keep you notified about the upcoming event!"

The phone conversation ended just as quickly like that with those simple words spoken.

Sesshomaru sighed, before he returned the phone in its proper pocket. He then made his way inside his house and dismissed the maid from the kitchen. He walked over and opened the fridge door.

He stared at the variety of healthy dishes prepared. The fruits and vegetable had been stored in plastic containers. They were also several water bottles inside the fridge.

'_Where do they keep the junk food, here?'_

Sesshomaru scratched the back of his neck.

He knew he couldn't step outside of the household to buy junk food. It would give his image a bad look. Sesshomaru had a perfect reputation.

'_I don't want to be here.'_

Sesshomaru's expression softened as he pressed his forehead against the closed fridge door.

* * *

XX

Rin blew lightly at her wet painted red nails. Kagome finished adding the last detail on Rin's fingernails. "Rin, I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but I was wondering if something is bothering you."

"You haven't been yourself, lately."

"My life's a mess. How am I supposed to react? You can't really expect me to act cute and nice all the time, do you?"

"Ah... Well yes, I guess you got a point there." Kagome said with a confused expression.

"Do you want to share with me with what is bothering you?" Kagome asked as she started packing up her stuff inside her bag. She had brought over all her cosmetology products to share with Rin on their sleep over.

"No, I don't want to share." Rin said in a cold tone.

Kagome was taken aback by Rin's cold attitude. She wondered if Rin was still troubled about her problem with Sesshomaru.

All those problems began on the night she had wanted to help Rin get together with Kohaku. Kagome hadn't really thought of the consequences of locking them up in Sesshomaru's closet, during the birthday festivities.

Unfortunately, the scheme she had caused for trying to play matchmaker had brought consequences. Sesshomaru had gotten upset with Rin when he found her in the arms of Kohaku. Rin had tried her best to defend herself, but in the end she still got her feelings really hurt, when Sesshomaru took out his full anger on her.

Rin noticed Kagome's shocked expression melt into pensiveness. "Kagome, just forget it. What is the next activity planned on the agenda?" She said with a soft, friendly tone.

"Huh? Oh, well we should watch that movie you wanted us to watch." Kagome stood up from her cushion pillow that was splayed on the floor.

"Umm, okay." Rin said smiling brightly.

Kagome walked over to the kitchen," I'll go get the drinks and junk food."

"I'll get the movie, ready." Rin said taking out her blackberry cellphone. She texted Sesshomaru with a message that said, "Rin, what movie were you planning to watch with Kagome?"

Rin got her response back one minute later. "The disc is already inside the Blu-ray player. I thought I told you to cancel the sleep over. You better not try anything funny. I'll be really mad and I know how to get revenge."

Rin scoffed at the text, before texting back a quick simple reply, before putting away her phone. She walked over and turned on the television and started setting up the movie.

'_It better not be a boring film. I already have enough with this torturous curse.'_

"I'm back!" Kagome explained cheerily trying to push her guilt away. She didn't want to loose Rin's friendship.

Kagome set down the popcorn, gummy bear candies, and a pack of BudLight beer on the coffee table. "Look, I brought your favorite candy. You also told me last time that you wanted to try beer, so I brought some for you to try."

'_Rin actually said that? Hn, I guess I better drink some to not raise any suspicions.'_

"Okay," Rin said as she reached out and took out a can of beer from the cardboard box. She opened the can lid and took a sip from it. Kagome stared at Rin tentatively and smirked when she saw Rin make a face at the taste of beer.

Rin's face scrunched up tasting the flavor, before her face relaxed. "It's okay. But, I much prefer a good glass of wine."

Kagome's eyebrows creased when she heard Rin say that. "I didn't know you drank wine. You're really intolerable to alcohol. No worries, I'll go get you a can of Pepsi, just in case the beer gets too strong for you."

"I-it was a joke," Rin called out as Kagome left to retreat the pepsi can. Her nervousness was luckily not noticed by Kagome, who had her back to Rin.

Rin sank down in her sofa cushion feeling drained. It was very tiring to express so many emotions. She had grown unaccustomed to feelings, but now that she was using them again, they were slowly awakening and integrating into her life.

Rin noticed what movie she had to watch and almost fainted._ 'Are you for real, Rin? Why!'_

The menu screen of the animated movie, "Beauty and the Beast" was displayed. She could almost imagine a chubby version of Sesshomaru laughing at her.

'_I'm going to get my revenge, Rin. I swear you have not won this match,' _Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. He hated the fact that his soul was stuck inside Rin's body and that he couldn't do anything to reverse this curse.

0000


	2. The Real Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here._

**Author's note: **Some readers were confused on the first chapter, so I'll briefly clarify your doubts. In the last chapter, Rin was actually Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was actually Rin. They switched bodies. This chapter will inform you how they both switched places. Well, almost….but in this chapter Rin and Sesshomaru haven't switched bodies just yet. Enjoy!

Don't forget to Read and Review!

* * *

+~we can Work it Out~+

* * *

Chapter two: The Real Beginning

Rin glanced warily at Sesshomaru as they walked side by side down the forest. It was a nice weekend and their friends had decided to gather up together and camp out in the outskirts of town, where a forest resided.

Unfortunately, Rin did not know how to get to the camp site and had been oblige to follow Sesshomaru to the campsite. They did not share many words between each other. Especially, after the argument they had on that fateful summer evening.

Sesshomaru had caught Rin and Kohaku making out in his birthday party. He and a couple of fifty people had been celebrating his 240 birthday, when this incident had occurred. His jealousy had disguised itself into anger and he unwittingly took out his wrath on Rin. He had said some nasty things about her. Rin retorted back some mean things, but her anger could never be compared to Sesshomaru's anger. In the end, Rin was left feeling disgraced and with a deep sadness hidden inside of her.

Rin cleared her throat, hoping he would say something. She didn't like fighting with Sesshomaru. He was a very good friend. He was not close to her as Kagome and Ayame were, but he was a good friend, nonetheless.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, but did not say anything. He continued his trek down the road path. Rin pouted letting her mind wander.

'_I can't be mad at Sesshomaru, forever. Yes, he did disgrace me by calling me a whore. But, I know I am not one, so I will not worry about that. I just can't let our friendship go to waste like that._

_I may not be gorgeous like his girlfriend, but surely his girlfriend is the one who sleeps around with other men. I wasn't even making out with Kohaku inside his closet. It might have looked like that, because Kohaku was lying on top of me. Kohaku was the one who was persistent in advancing his moves on me, but I kept declining him._

_He had been drunk that evening. Kohaku even called me the next morning to apologize for his inappropriate behavior. I haven't seen him since that incident. I guess he is avoiding me, because he feels ashamed._

_But, on the other hand, I can't even tell Sesshomaru the truth, because he won't listen to me. He probably never expected me to be involved in such a disgraceful scene like that. So, I can understand why he's so mad at me.'_

"Sesshomaru, Rin, I'm glad you could make it." Ayame exclaimed as she waved at them from a few feet away.

Rin greeted Ayame with a friendly hug, before she carried her luggage to place it down on a nearby log. She sat down on the log noticing that her other friends were not seen anywhere in the campsite.

"Where are the others?" Rin asked.

"Oh, they went out to pick up wood for the bonfire. I already set up the tent for the girls. Kouga said he would set up the tent later for the men."

"Ah, okay." Rin said with a bright smile.

Ayame noticed the distance placed between Rin and Sesshomaru. She wondered if they were still not on good terms. Somehow, she couldn't help but want to make things better for them. Maybe, she could find a way to fix the situation.

"Rin, how about you help me go fetch some water from the river." Ayame said picking up three brown buckets.

"Sure," Rin replied cheerily as she stood up to follow.

"Sesshomaru, if you get bored. You can always start on setting up the picnic table and folded chairs." Ayame informed Sesshomaru, before they walked off.

That evening, the group of friends spend the cozy night telling ghost stories. They also roasted marshmallows in the fire.

"Maybe, we should go to sleep." Kagome advised as she stared at her watch that indicated that it was a quarter to midnight.

"Naw, I want to play a game, before we hit the hay. Who's in?" Inuyasha stated.

"I'm in," Miroku agreed.

"What kind of game?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"A fun game," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm out, but I want to stay and watch." Ayame said. She enjoyed the warm tickling sensation of the wind in her face.

"I'll give it a try. It sounds like fun." Kouga added his vote.

"Umm, I don't know." Rin answered, feeling that she would not like the game.

"Count me in." Sesshomaru said in his deep tone of voice.

"I don't think I want to play." Sango alleged as she stood up from her log and walked off. Inuyasha's version of fun wasn't something she could enjoy.

"S- Sango, wait up! Come on, it will be fun. I don't think it will be such a bad game. Inuyasha is sure to keep the game clean." Miroku tried talking Sango into the game, as they both disappeared down a couple of trees down the forest. Up ahead was a small current river, where Rin and Ayame had gone to visit in the afternoon. Sango's and Miroku's arguing voices became inaudible as the hearth of the fire roared over their ears.

"Okay, I'm in." Kagome said her arms crossed over her chest.

"Great! The game is called….I've Never" Inuyasha said as he stood up. He walked over to his camping backpack and took out two bottles of vodka and four glass cups.

He came back to the circle of friends and settled a cup in front of Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. He kept one for himself. "'I say something that I have never done and drink. If you also have never done it, you also drink."

"The rules are simple, right." Inuyasha affirmed as he served vodka in each of their cups.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kagome chimed in followed by the other participants.

"Okay, I'll go first. If Miroku doesn't come back, I'll let you join Rin." Inuyasha said with a wink.

Rin fidgeted in her seat. Almost, everyone knew that she had never been one to taste alcoholic beverages.

"Okay, I've never owed a loan to anyone." Inuyasha took a swig of his vodka. Kagome and Sesshomaru also took a drink of their beverages.

Kouga was the only one who didn't take a drink. "So, who do you owe money, to?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk.

"Heh, the bank," Kouga said, discretely but with a smile on his face.

"I've got one. I've never gone skinny-dipping in the ocean, before." Kagome indicated. She took a sip of her vodka. The taste was bitter to her, but she enjoyed the way it formed a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She noticed Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha didn't sip on the vodka.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you've all gone swimming nude in a beach." Kagome said with wide disbelief.

"Yeah, I went on a date once to the beach, and we both went swimming in the nude." Inuyasha said reflecting on the memory.

"It was on a dare," Sesshomaru said, subtle.

"I just did it, because I felt like it." Kouga replied back.

"Mh, okay." Kagome said listening to their replies. She felt a little bothered by Inuyasha's answer, but she wasn't about to go verbally lash out at him. She wasn't about to make a fool of herself in front of her friends.

"I've never driven drunk." Sesshomaru said, before he finished the vodka in his cup.

"I think you and Kagome are the only ones." Inuyasha said with a snort. Kouga laughed remembering the time he was almost thrown to jail.

Kagome frowned, but finished her drink, too. She served herself another drink.

"I've never taken a relationship, serious." Kouga downed his drink in one single swallow.

All the boys drank a cup of vodka.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Kouga's confession. She wasn't too surprised about it, but wondered if Ayame's feelings would get hurt.

She glanced at her red-head friend to find her rummaging through her belongings. A flash of anger glimmered in her jade eyes, before it disappeared. Kouga's words had stabbed at her chest, but right now she was more concerned about her friend's problem.

"Bingo, I found them." Ayame exclaimed. She took out two vintage bottles filled with homemade alcohol.

"Here you go, Rin." Ayame said placing the bottle in Rin's hands. "Huh?" Rin stared at it questioning.

"Sesshomaru, this one is for you." Ayame replaced Sesshomaru's cup of vodka with the new beverage.

"Ayame, what are you doing?" Kouga asked perplexed.

"I am trying to liven up this game, that's what. If you don't mind, I want to put you guys into pairs of two. Each of you will make their confessions and participate like you have been doing. Now, Rin and Sesshomaru are one group. Inuyasha and Kagome are the second group, and I will join in to be Kouga's drinking partner." Ayame declared.

"Come on, Kouga. " Ayame said as she dragged her boyfriend, off. Kouga shrugged at the others and allowed Ayame to drag him away. He took one of the vodka bottles, while Ayame carried the cups.

"Feh, I guess this could work," Inuyasha affirmed. "Okay, so I've never had unprotected sex with someone," He took a gulp of his vodka, before realizing he might have said something really unnecessary.

Kagome had to ask something that was bothering her. "What if you still haven't had intimacy with someone?"

"Uh, just take a drink." Inuyasha said with a light blush. Kagome nodded and drank her vodka with a blush of her own.

"Umm… I've never gone sky diving, before." Kagome said, trying to stray from uncomfortable topics.

"Umm, well I'll start first. I…. I've never played this game, before." Rin said as she took a sip of her alcoholic drink.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a serious face, before he also took a sip of his new beverage. The taste was bittersweet, but he found himself intrigued by what type of drink he was drinking. Ayame hadn't mentioned what this alcoholic drink was called.

"I've never lied to my parents." Sesshomaru said, gulping down another dose of the beverage.

"That's a good one." Rin said with a fake smile, but Sesshomaru could tell that he had unintentionally touched a soft spot. Rin had lost her parents when she was very young.

Rin's fingers twiddle with the rim of the bottle, as she thought of a confession. "I've never played with a person's feelings, before."

She took a drink of the bitter alcohol, and noticed that Sesshomaru didn't. She was tempted to ask him, but hesitated. They were still not on good terms.

"…Who's the person that you've offered to play with their feelings?" Rin dared to ask, her head resting on her knees.

Sesshomaru lowered down the bottle. He was surprised that Rin had actually asked him so boldly to answer her question.

"Kagura," he answered. But, in his mind he had a different answer. _It's you, Rin…_

Rin closed her eyes, before opening them again managing to hide her anger.

"I've never stolen from a bank." Sesshomaru said, as he lacked the need to take this game seriously. He didn't want to confess something sentimental aloud to Rin. They slowly continued the game as they emptied down the bottle to its last remaining droplets.

Rin felt dizzy and her vision was starting to blur. She could only guess this is how it felt to be drunk. Sesshomaru, who was sitting across from her, noticed her flushed cheeks.

The game had slowly stopped being about random questions and had become the game about opening yourself to your drinking partner.

"I've never slept with Kohaku." Rin confessed as she lost her balance. "So, don't you ever call me a whore!" She muttered as she went tumbling down on the dirt. The camp had gone silent, except for the sound of crickets jumping around in the dark. As far as Rin could tell, all her friends had gone to sleep already.

"I think we should stop playing." Sesshomaru voiced his thoughts. He felt Rin was a little bit too drunk to handle the game, anymore.

"No, I want to keep playing!" Rin protested. She stood up with her bottle in hand. She raised her hand and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Or, are you a coward!"

"I'm not," Sesshomaru said in defiance.

"Fine, it's my turn now." He said, before Rin had a chance to burst out with a new drunken confession.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings." He said, softly.

"I didn't hear you... Do you think you could repeat it, again?" Rin asked, with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not going to repeat, myself. " Sesshomaru didn't look happy about Rin's drunken ignorance.

"Meany! I don't care, anyway." Rin said, as she picked up the blanket Sango had draped next to the log, before Sango had left to go inside the tent. She wrapped the blanket around her and curled on the floor, a distance away from the dying embers. "Okay, maybe I do care... S-sorry.." Rin apologized realizing that the alcohol was getting to her.

"I never want to get drunk, again." Rin muttered as she swallowed the last droplets, emptying her bottle.

"I've never fallen in love." Sesshomaru whispered under his breath knowing he was lying. He finished the content of the bottle, before he stood up next to Rin.

"You should head inside the tent. You'll be a lot safer inside there." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Umm okay, goodnight Sesshomaru." Rin responded back as she stood up carefully trying not to stumble on her two feet.

Sesshomaru helped Rin get to the girl's tent. Rin pushed open the flap of the tent, before turning around to face Sesshomaru. She leaned in to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but ended up kissing him on his lips.

"Oops," Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru. A nervous laugh slipped from her lips, before she disappeared inside the tent.

"Night," He said, before he walked off to his tent, wondering how he should apologize to Rin, properly. He wasn't mad at her, anymore. In fact, he wished he could find a way to take back all the cruel words he said to her. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on her.

Rin took off her pants, leaving only her long shirt on as pajamas. She had a small smile on her lips. _'I really hope everything will be able to work out between us.'_


	3. Switching Places

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. This chapter still follows the beginning of how they switched. I enjoyed writing this very much. Please leave a comment and inform me if you liked it, too. I'll update when I can.

* * *

+~We Can Work it Out~+

* * *

Chapter Three: Switching Places

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of roses. He took in his surroundings, as he sat up and adjusted his vision to the daylight sun.

'_Where is that aroma coming from?' _

Sesshomaru then noticed that Kagome was snuggled up on top of his lap.

'_Why is Kagome, here? Did I go to sleep in the wrong tent last night? No, I clearly remember hearing Inuyasha's loud snoring.'_

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's body off of him. Kagome rolled off to the side curling next to Sango, half-asleep. He noticed something was definitely wrong. His body felt lighter.

He reached up and touched his chest to find two soft mounds of breasts underneath the thin t-shirt material, instead of his masculine chest.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

He scrambled to stand up, and hastily walked outside the tent. He stared down at his body and confirmed his suspicions. He looked at his hands to see two soft delicate hands that belonged to a woman's body; he looked down to his feet and saw two long smooth legs of a woman's.

He was staring down at Rin's body. _'Why am I, Rin?'_

His hands shook and he felt like he was going to vomit. But, he held back the bile and tried to concentrate on something else. He could also feel a diminishing headache.

'_Is this really happening for real?!'_

Rin yawned and stretched out on her bed roll. She then sat up and found herself surrounded by snoring men.

'_Last night, I went to sleep in my proper tent. What is going on?'_

Rin looked down feeling her body, heavier. Rin screamed as she saw a well build body with boxers on. She grabbed at her hair and saw it was silver. Rin's eyes wavered as she looked at her muscular arms, which had demon markings on the wrists.

'_I'm Sesshomaru! Ahh! No! I can't be.'_

Rin breathed in deeply.

"It's going to be alright," Her voice sounded just like Sesshomaru's.

This new realization only made her freak out even more. She stood up looking for his pants. She successfully found them and slipped them on. She then walked out of the tent still marveling at her new body.

"This is actually happening," Rin heard Sesshomaru's voice say that.

She ignored the sun glare, and stared straight ahead to see her body standing a couple of feet away.

Sesshomaru stared at his body. His body looked so awkward with the stance Rin was using. He crossed his arms across his chest, wearing an emotionless expression.

"What did you do this time? Rin, did you think bewitching me would make me forgive you. Explain." Sesshomaru demand an answer. He was angry, but shortly realized that he hadn't meant to accuse Rin like that. Just like last time, he saw a flash of hurt in her gaze.

"What are you saying? Of course not! I don't know what is going on either," Rin replied back getting irritated. Her emotions were clearly revealed on her new face. Her amber eyes revealed that she was very angry at his remark.

"…. Then, you don't know how we switched bodies?" He asked, confused. He noticed Rin's anger diminish and he silently felt relived that he was able to amend his mistake. He noticed Rin's voice sounded cute, contradicting the emotionless expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru, I want my body back! Give me back my body," Rin's voice ceased to a whine.

Sesshomaru took fast steps to reach Rin. He took hold of her hand and tugged at her to follow. Rin hesitated, before she followed him. They both walked down the dirt path, before reaching the shore line.

Waves collided with one another, the water reaching to touch some rocks, before leaving with a new current.

"Why are we here?" Rin asked him.

"You were making a scandal. Remember, you are in my body now. You should act more modest and mature. People would be shocked to see me acting like a child."

"…" Rin stayed silent, realizing what he said was true.

"Well, we don't know what to do to reverse this. So, we're going to have to try living our lives as normal as possible. No one must suspect we switched bodies, understand?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Rin hated the way he used her voice. She sounded so mean. "Fine, but you better stop glaring. I don't look at people like that."

"Hn, fine," Sesshomaru responded back. He tried to control his irritation. He was upset about the situation, not on her words.

"… Are you sure this isn't a dream, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked suspiciously as an afterthought.

"I'm sure this isn't a dream," Sesshomaru responded back. He could still feel the throbbing on his cheek. He had slapped himself, earlier. The pain felt awful. He's never had a dream where he could actually feel pain, so the dreadful situation he found himself in must be real.

"Okay, then maybe we should keep our own proper phones. And…" Rin was talking about her strategy, when she remembered something.

"Ah… Sesshomaru, I just thought of something. I remember seeing this movie where they switch bodies. And, in order to break the magic spell, they kiss one another," Rin informed Sesshomaru.

"Of course, we don't have to do that-"Rin averted her gaze. She was starting to feel awkward for saying such a thing like that. They were just friends, after all.

Sesshomaru reached forward and pulled Rin towards him. He pressed his lips on top of hers. They both stared into each others eyes. He tentatively brushed his lips against hers.

Rin's amber eyes widened feeling her lips trembling against his lips.

Rin pushed him away watching as her body stumble backwards, before plopping down on the floor. Sesshomaru glared up at her. He stood up brushing the dirt off his bottom.

"…Well, that didn't work," Rin said, crossing her arms over her chest. She noticed how muscular and broad her new body felt. It was still taking her time to adjust to Sesshomaru's body.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sesshomaru whispered under his breath. He was upset that Rin had reacted that way, but he had to acknowledge that he had forced himself on her. It was no wonder she pushed him away in shock.

"Alright, we will keep our cellphones and keep in contact with one another. We should also meet on a regular basis. There has to be a way to break this curse," Sesshomaru informed Rin as he was once more standing next to her.

"Yes, there must be a way to work this out. Though, I wonder why this happened to us," Rin added her own feedback on the subject.

"I don't know, but it better be a good reason. I'm really finding this situation very uncomfortable," Sesshomaru pressed his hand against his forehead.

"Yeah, I have to agree. I don't think I'll feel comfortable taking a shower ever again," Rin mumbled, before she realized something. "Sesshomaru, you better not try anything funny with my body. I don't want you taking a peek at my skin, when you have to change clothes or takes showers."

"I'm not interested in your body," Sesshomaru said, indifferently.

Rin held back her retort feeling angry with his words. She glared towards the water tides. "I will respect your body, if you respect mine. If I find out that you have invaded my privacy, I will get really mad. And, I'm not really a nice person when I'm mad."

"I'm fine with the conditions." Sesshomaru said, before glancing at his new delicate hands. He silently wondered how much he really did know about Rin.

"I have a proposition for you. How about we spent the rest of the day informing each other about ourselves and what we have been up to, until now. I don't want you to sully my name by making a fool of me in public. I'm sure you're aware that I have an important image to uphold in the business industry as a CEO. "

"Yes, I am aware." Rin said.

"Alright, but first we have to return back to camp and try to fit with our new roles. I don't think my friends will ever believe me if I told them the truth." Rin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hn, that's true. I just hope you can control yourself and not act ridiculous." Sesshomaru stared at her with a doubtful expression.

"I'll try my best." Rin replied back, a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice.

They both started heading back to camp together silently thinking the same thing around similar ground.

'_What have I gotten myself into? This doesn't look like it will be an easy task to accomplish.'_

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know where Rin could be?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took off his red baseball hat. "Naw, I haven't seen her all day, except in the morning. She was acting strange, don't you think."

"Umm yeah, but I think it must be because of the hangover. She did drink a lot of alcohol last night," Kagome suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's hat.

"Hey," Inuyasha protested.

"You know, this hat will probably look good on me," Kagome said with a grin. She placed the hat on top her head, before sprinting away. "If you want me to return it, you'll have to help me with camping chore duties."

Inuyasha glowered at her, before he followed after her. Silently, he was glad that she was back to her teasing self. Last night, he almost ruined the possibility of revealing his true feelings for her.

Meanwhile, Rin and Sesshomaru had spent the whole afternoon talking with each other and informing one another about their daily lives. At the beginning of the conversation, it had been awkward, but they were slowly starting to adjust and get the idea integrated in their heads. They also tried thinking up of ideas to reverse the switching of bodies, but were currently unsuccessful.

Rin's body was resting against the bark of a tree trunk. Her expression was soft, but her eyes were filled with such indifference. It scared Sesshomaru to think of Rin having such an emotionless gaze.

Sesshomaru's body was sitting on the grass propped near a log. He had bright shining eyes, but a cold expression. Rin hoped to hone her skills and be able to succeed in mastering Sesshomaru's aloof personality. She didn't want people to think he was gay or something.

"…..Say Sesshomaru, what if… what if we can't return back to our normal lives? What will we do then?" Rin asked breaking the comforting silence between them. She was afraid of that possible outcome becoming a reality.

"Rin, don't be foolish. We will return to our normal lives, before we know it," Sesshomaru confided.

"Mm, Okay," Rin answered gazing at the sky. _Then tell me Sesshomaru, why am I feeling this foreboding feeling inside me?_


	4. Amending a Mistake

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here._

**Author notes:** If you have a minute, could you visit the poll I have on my profile and vote on what you would like to see for the next chapter, please. This chapter follows the events that occurred on chapter one: Prologue.

Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

+~we can Work it Out~+

* * *

Chapter Four: Amending a Mistake

Two weeks have passed by since they switched bodies. Honestly, Rin didn't know how much longer she would last trying to pretend to be Sesshomaru. It was absolutely no fun being him. His life was too complex. She missed her care-free lifestyle.

"I can't believe you slept with Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. She huffed softly, before crossing her arms over her broad chest. The sleeves of Sesshomaru's shirt rustled lightly against the breeze.

"We simply shared the same bed. Besides, it was Kagome who insisted," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly. He stared off to the side. Today, he had decided to pull back Rin's hair in a ponytail, leaving some loose strands around her face. In the morning, Kagome had also offered to lend lip balm to Rin. Before he could have the chance to reject, Kagome had already applied lip balm on Rin's soft lips that tasted like strawberries.

"Grr, this is why I told you to cancel the sleepover. Kagome is my best friend, so she would surely understand if you had declined this one time to not have a sleepover." Rin's mouth was curved into a frown.

"…You know girls have the most peculiar conversations about men. I'm amazed how much knowledge I learned last night." Sesshomaru said teasingly. A grin played on his lips.

"W-whatever," Rin stuttered, brushing his comment aside. Her curiosity was peaked, but she wasn't about to give him the pleasure of satisfaction. _'I wonder what they talked about. I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing._

They both stayed silent. Sesshomaru stared at Rin, who resided in his body. He noticed that Rin was taking good care of his body. His skin was healthy-looking and his hair was well groomed. His clothes were neat, without wrinkles. Rin had just about perfected his emotionless expression, but her expressive eyes still made it easy for him to read her worries.

"Sesshomaru… we have a problem." Rin spoke softly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. He had an arm propped up on the table. They were both sitting outside in Sesshomaru's courtyard house. He had come earlier to visit Rin and see how she was faring.

"Well, you remember how I, umm screwed up that interview with your father about the diplomatic speech on your new project?" Rin smiled uneasy.

"Yes, I remember," Sesshomaru held back his irritation.

"Yeah, well your dad decided to give me another chance. I'm supposed to present a formal speech at this cadence ball, your father's company will be hosting," Rin said. She glanced down at her large, masculine hands.

"At least, I'm able to get good news from you. I know you are bad with speeches, because you get nervous, but I need you to be brave. I am counting on you to not mess up this big opportunity." Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he reached out to hold Rin's hand. He felt the small tremors running down her hand.

"I... I don't know, Sesshomaru. I really don't know how much I can keep this up. I miss being me," Rin's voice quivered slightly.

"Listen Rin, I need you to be strong. We have successfully made it this far," Sesshomaru said staring at Rin's wavering eyes. He knew Rin was crying invisible tears. He knew Rin was trying her hardest to not cry.

"…Okay," Rin finally answered. She squeezed his hand back in assurance. "I have only today, before the cadence ball, but I promise you I will not fail you. Please teach me well!"

"I will," Sesshomaru assured her.

The rest of the day Rin and Sesshomaru spent it discussing about how Rin would present Sesshomaru's speech. He gave her pointers on where she could improve and which tones to use on her speech. Rin worked hard to give an impressing speech.

Sesshomaru was even impressed on how much devotion she dedicated to helping him. They had both returned to being good friends and even though they still had their ups and downs on certain issues, it was quite obvious that switching bodies had made them learn to understand little bit more about themselves.

"…I'm tired," Rin declared a little after nine o clock in the evening.

"Alright, well I'll let you get a good night's rest," Sesshomaru said, as he stood up.

"I'll be taking my leave. Take care Rin," Sesshomaru bid his goodbye to her. He walked off wondering why he felt like he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. She jogged over to stand in front of him.

"I want to thank you for everything," Rin said shyly.

"There's no need," Sesshomaru answered back solemnly.

"Do you want to stay over for dinner?" Rin asked, before she noticed that the cellphone in her shirt pocket started ringing. Sesshomaru also heard the ring tone. It was his father calling him.

Two weeks ago, Sesshomaru and Rin decided to keep their own cellphone. They had switched the SIM card on the phones, so the cell phone number would stay intact with the proper person that the person on the phone was trying to get in contact with.

"I'd better answer it." Rin said staring at Sesshomaru with an apologetic expression.

Rin took out the cellphone with the orange skin cover and glitter flower stickers decorating it. She pressed the speak button. "Good evening, father." She greeted in a patient and respectful manner.

"Sesshomaru, my son, I presume you have heard from Inuyasha already that you will be giving a speech at the cadence ball."

"Yes father," Rin answered back._ 'It feels so strange calling him father. I know InuTaisho will never accept me as his daughter- in- law. What am I thinking?! Of course, it's not like I'm going to marry Sesshomaru or something like that._

"Good, then I expect you to arrive at a cordial hour and don't forget to bring your girlfriend. It would be nice to see her again."

"Yes," She answered remembering that she had rejected Kagura, yesterday.

"Have a good rest. I'll see you tomorrow then," InuTaisho bid goodbye before the line went dead.

"Rin, what did my father want?" Sesshomaru asked. He stared directly into her amber eyes. Rin stayed silent before answering.

"He wanted to confirm with my attendance to the cadence ball. I'm supposed to invite Kagura." Rin wasn't too pleased with the new outcome. Just yesterday, she had told Kagura that it was best to have some distance between them. Now, she wondered with what excuse she would have to come up with to apologize Kagura's absence.

"You're supposed to invite her, is that what he said. Don't worry Rin, I'll go with you tomorrow as your date." Sesshomaru assured her.

"Thank you," Rin whispered in gratitude. She still felt guilty for not telling Sesshomaru that Kagura was back from her trip. He probably thought she was worried about finding a date.

"I'll be going now, we'll have dinner together on another occasion." Sesshomaru stated politely, before he walked off leaving Rin standing in the courtyard looking after him.

Rin stayed outside staring up at the full moon. She sighed softly before going inside the house to eat dinner. She didn't like eating in such a long table alone, so now a days she would eat dinner in the living room watching some television program.

The maids and servants probably noticed the mild changes, but didn't speak about it. Well at least, when the master wasn't around hearing range. They knew that Sesshomaru had good hearing range, because he was a demon with incredible senses.

She walked upstairs her silver hair swaying behind her back. She walked inside her bedroom and noticed that everything was the way she had left it, earlier. She was relieved to know that the servants hadn't moved the stuff back inside the closet.

She had been rummaging inside his closet to find personal objects. She had successfully found some photo albums with childhood pictures of Sesshomaru and his family. In the album, they were some embarrassing photos of him. She had wanted to use them as revenge against Sesshomaru for not canceling the slumber party, but in the end she decided not to do it. She never really did have a personal resent against Sesshomaru or his family.

Rin placed the photo albums inside a desk drawer. She walked over to the bathroom and took off her shirt. She noticed the broad shoulder and muscular abs that belonged to Sesshomaru's body. When she took her daily showers, she would always go inside the shower wearing boxers. It was probably strange going to shower with underwear on, but Rin just couldn't find it in herself to stare and invade Sesshomaru's body.

She unzipped the zipper of the pants before removing the pants. Rin's gaze lingered on the boxers. She wondered if she was prepared to see what was under these boxers, again. When she went to the bathroom to do his business, she would often freak out. The first few times she ended up making a mess around the bathroom with her pee. Right now, she could control it a bit better.

Rin blushed at the embarrassing memories. She left the boxers on and walked over to the shower and turned on the water. She prepared the water to her likening, before stepping inside the shower. She would wash her temporary body as accurate as she could get to do it. She would usually leave this task last when taking a shower. It was the part where Rin would take off the boxers with closed eyes and would hurriedly wash her lower body.

After the daily showers, Rin would put clean clothes on with closed eyes. When she reopened her eyes she had to adjust a few things, but for the most part she was able to dress up properly.

Rin walked outside of the bathroom and entered back inside the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. She had started buttoning the bottom buttons from the pajama shirt.

"Well, you're looking good." A feminine voice startled Rin.

Rin looked up and found Ayame lounging on Sesshomaru's king sized bed.

"H-How did you get inside here," Rin demanded feeling appalled.

Ayame smiled slyly. "Well I have my ways. Besides, your servants were quite friendly with me."

"Hnn," Rin breathed out.

"Hehe, your body is really gorgeous to look at. You have such refined muscles," Ayame sat up on the bed. She was only teasing. She was not interested in Sesshomaru at all. Her heart and body would always belong to Kouga.

Rin felt envy, not liking the fact that Ayame was admiring Sesshomaru's body. She was also starting to get angry at the thought that Ayame could visit Sesshomaru whenever she pleased and be allowed to enter his bedroom. She had heard from Kagome that Ayame had a good relationship with Sesshomaru, because they were old college friends.

Ayame noticed the glimmer of anger in Sesshomaru's amber eyes. "I'm here to see how you are faring. I haven't seen or heard from you for two weeks already. I was worried…"

"Is that the only reason," Rin asked in a stoic voice. She finished buttoning the last button of the shirt.

"Not really," Ayame casted down her gaze. "Actually, Kouga was being mean to me again."

Ayame looked up again to notice that Sesshomaru had moved to stand by the veranda. Ayame got off the bed and walked over to stand next to him. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands being careful with the sharp claws.

"I really need my friend to be with me," Ayame said, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. "Rin, could you ever forgive me for doing this to you? I never meant for this spell to last this long."

Rin's amber eyes stared down at Ayame in shock. Ayame knew that Sesshomaru was actually Rin. She was also actually revealing that she was the one responsible for the switch up.

In her startle, she had almost pulled her hand away from Ayame. Rin didn't know if she should be mad or not.

"The friend I'm talking about is you, Rin. Right now, I was talking with Rin not Sesshomaru. Please don't misunderstand my friendship with Sesshomaru. We don't like each other that way," Ayame said still crying.

Rin turned to face her friend and embraced her. Ayame was relieved to know that Rin still considered her a friend.

"Rin, have you been eating properly? Are you well?" Ayame asked, as she pulled her head away from Sesshomaru's chest. She wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine, Ayame," Rin said in a soft voice.

"That's good to hear," Ayame said half-smiling as she pulled away from the friendly embrace. It felt weird having Rin comfort her inside Sesshomaru's body. She knew that she had to make things right again.

"Ayame, why did you do this to me and Sesshomaru? Why did you switch our souls from their proper bodies? Why did you wait this long to come find me and tell me the truth," Rin pleaded for answer to her many questions.

Ayame's nose scrunched up a little bit, "I'm sorry, but hear me out, okay."

"I'm listening," Rin answered, briefly.

"No one knows, but I come from a family of magic holders.…"

"I was originally going to use those homemade beverages to switch places with Kouga. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I wanted him to understand what it felt like playing with someone's real feelings. I know he truly loves me, but he's so arrogant and… afraid to show weakness," Ayame explained with pauses in between.

Rin stayed silent. She remembered now the alcohol drinks on that camping night. They had used them to play that silly game. Rin felt like slapping herself, how could she have forgotten about that? Maybe, it had been the effect of the potions. But, those drinks answered the reason why they switched bodies the following morning.

"But, I noticed that things between you and Sesshomaru weren't going so well. So, at the last minute I changed my mind and gave the potion drinks to you guys." Ayame said as she restlessly started walking down the balcony.

"I wanted to help build a stronger relationship between you two. Before the camping trip, Sesshomaru got drunk and accidentally confessed to me that he liked someone. The personality of the person he described was a little different from yours, but I was sure he was talking about you. So, I didn't see the problem of having you two drink the beverages."

"Ayame, I understand that your motive wasn't evil, but still you shouldn't have done it," Rin stated. She felt that she understood where Ayame was going with this. Her friend had only wanted them to fall in love and fix their problems. Of course that was not the correct way to help someone.

"Yes, I realize that now," Ayame said with a nod.

"You see, Rin. The reason it took me so long to come confront you is because I was finding a way to reverse the magic," Ayame explained, truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, a little bit frightened.

"The beverages originally were created to switch places with the person you love. That means a true love's kiss would break the magic," Ayame clarified.

"True love's kiss," Rin whispered. She and Sesshomaru had kissed that one time, but it hadn't been sincere.

"I was sincerely hoping that you two could break the magic, but it hasn't happened. Maybe, I was wrong about the chemistry between you, two. I mean, it's already been two weeks and nothing romantic has happened to make the spell reverse."

Ayame sighed softly, before continuing to reveal the worse part of the spell.

"Listen, if you continue staying the way you are now, dangerous things will start happening to your bodies," Ayame said seriously.

"But, Ayame, you said you were working on a cure to revert the magic, right?" Rin asked, as she walked over and grabbed Ayame firmly by the shoulders.

"Yes, that's true," Ayame looked down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked worried.

"You see, I have only been able to create a potion where you two can switch back to your bodies for a temporary time. I honestly don't know how long the magic would work. You see, love potions are very strong to reverse."

Rin could feel tears prickling her eyes. She had promise herself to not cry. She couldn't disgrace Sesshomaru's pride like that.

"Rin, please answer me truthfully. I need to believe that everything will work out. Do you love Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked, as she looked up to stare at Rin with rebellious jade eyes.

"I...I don't know. I mean, yes I like him a lot, but I don't know if it's love," Rin answered truthfully.

"Have you felt that you and Sesshomaru have grown closer because of the switch?" Ayame asked, thoughtfully.

"…yes," Rin said in a soft voice remembering some special and embarrassing memories between them.

Ayame reached out and held Rin's hand. "Rin, I have always believed that you've been in love with Sesshomaru. Please, don't be afraid to show it. I believe that taking chances with life is always better than regretting the opportunities missed. You can't be hesitant about your feelings. Otherwise, this won't work, but I know you can do it because you are stronger than you look."

'_Maybe she's right. Sesshomaru has always been special to me, but I've just been too afraid to express it.'_

"….Okay, I'll try my best!" Rin said determined by Ayame's encouragement.

"Alright, then! I have an idea that might just work to reverse all this mess I created," Ayame proclaimed in confidence.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Okay, this is what I've just come up with. Tomorrow, I will give you the new potion. It will work fine if just one person drinks it. Once, you've switch back to your normal bodies, remember that you're going to have to help Sesshomaru reveal his true feelings for you. He has to show you how much you mean to him with a kiss. Remember, it can't be just any kiss, it has to be after you've both revealed your feelings for one another."

Rin nodded understanding, but still something made her hesitate. "But, Ayame what if Sesshomaru doesn't feel that way towards me."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he does feel that way for you," Ayame said, cheerfully. '_But if he doesn't, then I will commit my life to fix and amend my mistakes. I will not stop until I break the spell that was placed on them. I won't commend misery into my friends' lives just because of my silly mistakes.'_

"Alright then," Rin said liking the plan. She was determined to make this work out between her and Sesshomaru. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I only have one condition," Ayame said meekly.

"Yes, what is it?" Rin asked, worry starting to rise again.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't reveal anything of this to Sesshomaru. You know, that I'm the one who caused you two to switch places. He'll surely kill me. He won't care that we're friends. He'll still do it." Ayame said with fear in her eyes.

Rin was surprised that Ayame was scared of Sesshomaru's wrath.

Rin laughed lightly," Alright, I won't tell him. But, you're going to have to buy me a lot of stuffed animals to make up for this, understand."

"Of course!" Ayame exclaimed giving her a playful salute. Both girls released peals of laughter and hugged each other feeling that there was hope to look forward to after a long time.

xxx


End file.
